


Pick-Up Lines

by Kaya_Knight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, College AU, M/M, Short One Shot, Un betaed, i wrote something, way too much dialouge.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya_Knight/pseuds/Kaya_Knight
Summary: In order to make his friend feel better Dean decides to show Garth that when you fail at getting the one you want. You just pick yourself up and move on. Much like most plans, it doens't quite go the way he had hoped it would. But that isn't really a bad thing sometimes.





	Pick-Up Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. I am trying to get my writing mojo back and this seemed like a fun prompt to do. It was posted on a facebook group and we were given a short time to complete it. This is lightly edited and not beted. Sorry for that. I most likely will try and fix it. All mistakes are completely mine.
> 
> The facebook group is Destiel NaNoWriMo and I chose the second prompt. 
> 
> Prompt 2: I’m usually shy, but I was half-drunk the morning after a party. My buddy was having a bad weekend so I decided I would walk up to a hot girl and hit on her, in public, so that he could enjoy my hilarious, inevitable rejection. I am nothing to look at, was next-day drunk off jager, and undoubtedly reeked like cigarettes. I was slam drunk rejection material.  
> We’re married and have a house and a kid now.

"Come on Garth.” Dean said plaintively as he moved his congealed eggs around on his plate. It was too early for the morning rush at the little dinner and the only people there besides Dean and Garth were other people slowly trying to sober up. 

“But Dean..” Garth said glancing up from his own greasy mess of eggs and something that vaguely resembled bacon. “I really liked her.” 

“I know man.” Dean winced as he saw tears swim in his friends huge brown eyes. The only other person that could look that pitiful was his little brother and just like Sammy a sad Garth tugged at Dean's heart strings. “But listen, the bitch ditched you for some dude with a six pack of beer, that isn’t a chick worth crying over. “ He used his fork to jab his point home. “And the dude wasn’t even hot.” He tried for a grin. “Trust me I would know.” 

That earned him a little smile from Garth before the other man let out a loud pitiful sniff and wiped his eyes. 

“Thanks for breakfast Dean.” Garth said and shoved his plate away. “I think I want to go home, I have to get some sleep anyway before I have to meet my lab partner for my child development project.”

“Yeah man.” Dean nodded and shoved his own half eaten breakfast away. “I still smell like a bad frat house party.” Dean wrinkled his nose and sniffed his leather jacket. “I smell like latent homosexuality, cheap beer and sweat socks.”

Dean turned around and tried to flag down the waitress for their check. They could probably leave a twenty on the table and be okay, but on the off chance of them getting arrested for a dine and dash, Dean wanted to make sure. There was no waitress but the door opened and two men walked in. Two men that Dean knew from class. Castiel and Gabriel Novak. A small plan started for form in his mind. 

“Hey Garth?” Dean said with a sigh. “When you fall off the horse you gotta get back on it.” He reached over the table and clasped the man on the shoulder. “When you get shot down you just move on to the next one. Happens to everyone.”

“Not you.” Garth said with such assuredness that it startled Dean. “I can’t even imagine you ever being shot down.” 

Dean let out a small chuckled. “Dude if you only knew.” He glanced over and noticed that Castiel glanced his way. The man gave him a small nod of recognition. “Listen, I’ll make you a deal.” He leaned forward. “See that dude behind me?”

Garth leaned over and noticed the two men and nodded his head. “Yeah, they look kind of fancy.” 

“They are. “Dean nodded. “That dark haired guy speaks like five languages and could teach half of the classes at school himself.” Garth let out a low whistle of appreciation.” “He also is on the track team and holds two state medals.” 

“You sure know a lot about him.” Garth observed. 

Dean coughed and tried to cover the slow flush creeping up his neck. “Yeah well I might have a slight creepy obsession with him.” Dean whispered leaning over. ‘He is fucking beautiful.” He turned his head and this time he caught the attention of Castiel’s older brother and the shorter blond man smirked at him. Dean ducked his head, damn it, that dude must know about his obsession. 

“I’m going to ask him out.” Dean leaned back. “And he is going to turn me down.” 

“Why would he do that.” Garth said, confusion plain on his face. “I mean if he isn’t gay.”

Dean waved his hand. “This isn’t about that. This is about me showing you and even if you really like someone and they don’t like you back, you just don't give up.” He nodded his head, in his slightly sober mind it made sense. “It’s okay to be hurt, but you move on man.” 

Dean made a show of running his hand through his hair, he ignored the spot on his head that felt sticky, he didn’t even want to think about what that was and stood up.

“When he turns me down.” Dean said to Garth, “we both nurse our broken hearts and go hit the bars tonight, find someone that sees how awesome we are.” 

“But Dean,” Garth said staring up at him, “What if he doesn’t turn you down?”

“He will.” Dean said. “Guys like that don’t date scholarship kids that can barely speak one language let alone five.”

Dean took a deep breath and turned around. He locked eyes on Castiel and started towards their table. Of course, because it was Dean’s normal luck, one of the other patrons had left a chair out in the aisle and Dean was so concentrated on getting to Castiel's table he didn’t notice it. His foot caught the leg of the chair and suddenly he face planted right on the nasty orange carpet in front of Castiel’s table. 

“Dean.” God, Dean didn’t know if it was the remaining booze still in his system but he swore that Castiel’s voice was deeper than he remembered. Of course the sexiness was ruined by Gabriel’s snickering. “Are you alright?”

“Hey Cas.” Dean said as he found himself yanked up to his feet. Okay, the fact that Castiel practically picked him up was pretty fucking hot. He should get this over with. Maybe he and Garth could go get ice cream and watch some girly movie to get over their rejection. 

“Do you have a bandaid?” He asked the other man with a grin. “I think I scraped my knee when I fell for you.” 

There was a loud groan coming from Gabriel but Castiel’s eyes narrowed as he took a step back and glanced down at Dean’s legs.

“Did you injure yourself Dean?” Castiel glanced around. “I could ask the waitress if she has one.” 

There was a snort coming from Gabriel. “Good luck with that Cassie, I still haven’t seen a waitress.” 

Dean blinked and glanced back at Garth, His friend was watching him with wide eyes as he turned back to Castiel. He cleared his throat and tried again. 

“Look Castiel.” At his name the other man focused his eyes on Dean and Dean squirmed. They were an intense blue like a stormy sky and Dean was finding it hard to remember why he even bothered to come over here. He should have just stayed lusting over the man from afar but he had a plan. Maybe he could at least make Garth laugh. 

“Could you just touch my hand?” He held out his hand and Castiel immediately reached for it and held his hand. Dean’s mouth went dry. “I just want to tell my friend I have been touched by an Angel.” 

Castiel blinked and then smiled at Dean. There was another groan and a thunk as Gabriel collapsed on the table. 

‘That is very clever Dean, most people don't realize that I am named for an Angel.” 

Dean blinked down at their hands. He could feel his face blush. He figured Castiel would have already chased him off by now. He blinked and cleared his throat. He glanced behind him at Garth and the idiot gestured for him to go on. He glanced back up at Castiel. Castiel’s head was tilted as he was studying Dean closely. 

Stick to the plan dean. He thought desperately to himself. Go for funny and end this with what little dignity you have left. But Castiel’s hand felt really good in his hand. 

“Do you like raisins?” He asked the man and the look of total confusion on castiels face shouldn’t be that cute, but it was. It was not adorable. 

“Not really.” Castiel shook his head letting go of Dean’s hand. Dean really wanted him to hold his hand again. 

“Oh.” Dean said with a over dramatic sigh. “How about a date then?” 

“REALLY?” Gabriel shouted. “You are going with that?” 

Castiel studied Dean for a minute, the man was obviously used to loud outbursts from his brother. Castiel nodded his head. 

“Alright.” Dean’s mouth Dropped open and he stared at the other man in shock. “You are at the Montgomery Dorm. I’ll pick you up tonight at seven.”

“Um.” Dean managed to stammer out as he looked at Castiel with wide eyed shock. 

“That is it.” Gabriel said jumping up from the table. “I am so done.” He grabbed Castiel and started pulling him towards the door. “The service here sucks and the patrons are weird.” He paused in front of Dean and looked at the man up and down before shaking his head with a smirk. “Time to leave Lover Boy here. Say bye.”

“Good bye Dean.” Castiel said as he walked by the other man, giving Dean an entirely different smile, one that left something warm pooling in the pit of this stomach. 

It took Dean three tries before he managed to stammer out “Bye Cas.” as the other’s left. He still stood there in front of the now empty table staring at where the other two men had been. What had he done? He let out a very manly yelp when he felt someone grab his shoulder. 

He turned and looked into the twinkling eyes of his friend Garth and he stared back at him with still wide shocked eyes. But at least Garth was smiling.

“Come on Dean.” Garth said. “Looks like you need to rest before you date.” 

“How?” Dean started to say but shook his head as he was lead out of the diner. 

“I have no idea.” Garth said with a laugh and Dean relaxed at least Garth wasn't upset anymore and was smiling. Even if that hadn’t gone the way he expected. They moved towards Dean’s car. The sun just coming up over the horizon. 

“FUCK!” Dean shouted his hand on the door he stared at Garth over the hood of the impala. “I have a date with Castiel!” He looked at the other man in horror. “What the fuck am I gonna do?”

Garth pulled open the door and slid inside laughing. He was laughing so hard Dean thought he might fall over. 

“I don't’ know man, but it is kind of awesome.” he leaned back and decided he felt better than he had all night. “Just take me home so I can get ready to meet Bess for our project.” He looked over at the still shell shocked Dean with a grin.


End file.
